


Well done Son

by princessrosberg



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Celebrations, Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel celebrates his son's first win as a family - but there's always time to celebrate with Sebastian later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well done Son

**Author's Note:**

> This is a day late but I hope you enjoy anyway. It's got fluff, it's got porn, it's got family love, what more could you want? (as always the title and summary are shit)

Daniel lets out a relieved sigh when he crosses over the line on the last lap. He's wanted this race to be over since 10 laps ago, when he realised the strategy was entirely wrong and knew that the podium was slipping through his fingers. However when the message comes through on the radio, when he hears Christian's shaky voice in the ear piece, his mood suddenly lifts and he struggles to hold back the tears.  
  
"He's done it Daniel, your son has just made history"  
  
He blinks back the tears, too overwhelmed to take in the information as he manages to push his car back to parc ferme. Daniel pushes his visor up, the bright light of the spanish sun hurting his eyes slightly. He glances over to the top 3 finishers, his emotions a mess when he sees Sebastian hopping out of his car and running over to their son, pulling him into a tight hug. Daniel starts to pull himself out of his own car, the smile still across his face as he heads over to Max - to his son. When Max turns around, Daniel doesn't have the time to do anything before his son his throwing his arms around his neck. Daniel curls his own arms around Max, pulling the boy close against his body and holding him tightly in his arms. He doesn't want to let go, he wants to show Max how proud he is, but he knows he's got to let go, to let him enjoy his podium and spray champagne with Sebastian.  
  
"I'm so proud of you sunshine"  
  
Daniel says softly, loud enough so only Max can hear before he reluctantly pulls away and let's his son enjoy his win. He remembers when he had his first win, and his husband had been right next to him on the podium to celebrate, the feeling that had washed over him in that moment, and he knows exactly how Max is feeling. He heads back to the garage with a grin across his face.  
  


* * *

  
"Hey you"  
  
Daniel's ears perk up at the familiar soft accented voice of Sebastian, and he glances over his shoulder to see the blonde out of his overalls and back into his jeans and shirt. Daniel's about to pull his fireproofs away, but Sebastian’s hands gently grasp at his waist to pull him closer, and he presses his lips against Daniel's. Daniel lets out a soft sigh, his own hands resting against Sebastian’s neck to hold him close. Sebastian pushes on him slightly, pressing his back against the wall, and runs his tongue along Daniel's lips. Daniel smiles underneath them, opening his mouth to bite down on Sebastian's bottom lip, their tongues flicking together. He feels Sebastian’s grip tighten on his waist, his cock already hardening under the tight fireproofs when his hand slides lower to squeeze at his hips. Daniel pulls away and looks over Sebastian, at the hunger in his eyes, at his red lips and flushed cheeks. He leans down to run his tongue against Sebastian’s skin, tastes the champagne that's drying across his neck. Sebastian lets out a soft moan, his hands tightening around Daniel's waist, before a quiet voice interrupts them.  
  
"Couldn't you wait until later dad? We've got to be outside for the photo"  
  
Sebastian practically rips himself away from Daniel, fluffing his hair back to normal, and smiles sheepishly at Max. Daniel rolls his eyes and presses a quick kiss against Sebastian’s forehead.  
  
"Go up to the hotel we'll be back soon"  
  
"I love you both"  
  
Sebastian says.  
  
"Love you too Vati"  
  
Max replies, and Daniel presses a final kiss to Sebastian’s cheek before he quickly sheds his clothing to change into the much more comfortable jeans and polo shirt.  
  


* * *

  
When he sees the team outside, their happy smiling faces that have been absent for so long, all bitter thoughts towards what had happened with his own race dissappear. Max is in the middle of it all, the smile still present on his face. Christian appears next to him, a smile across his face albeit a little smaller.  
  
"I'm sorry we made the wrong call for you today, it was supposedly the best strategy and that's why Seb was on it too. But thank you for doing so well for us Daniel, we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you"  
  
Daniel smiles softly and pulls his boss into a brief hug.  
  
"Thanks Christian"  
  
Christian smiles back in response, pushing lightly on Daniel's arm and the two head over to where Max is sat, Daniel squeezing in the space between his son and Christian. He throws his big smile on for the cameras, cheering with the team and trying not to blink when the cameras click and flash. It's nice to be with the team and see them so happy, even if most of their happiness was towards Max's performance. But right now he can't wait to get back to the hotel.

* * *

  
"Welcome back, you certainly took your time"  
  
Sebastian says, the moment Daniel steps through the door. He glances down at his watch, the hands reading 10pm and sheepishly rubs at the back of his neck.  
  
"Ahh, sorry. You know how the team want to celebrate"  
  
"Of course I do, I'm just glad you're here, I missed you"  
  
Sebastian smiles, his hands wrapping around Daniel's wrists to pull him close. Daniel tangles their fingers together and rests his forehead against Sebastian’s.  
  
"Well, I'm here now, and I think we should pick up on where we left off"  
  
Daniel says quietly, lowering his voice in the way that he knows will have Sebastian whimpering. He grins when Sebastian does whimper in response. He pulls away from Sebastian and tugs on his hand so he follows him into the bathroom. Daniel doesn't say anything as he turns on the shower, and pulls his clothes away from his body with a grin. Sebastian quickly sheds his own clothes, stumbling slightly as he steps into the shower and closes the glass door behind him. Daniel looks over his husband, his eyes raking over his soft skin, over the muscles of his arms and shoulders, before glancing up into his blue eyes that are filled with lust. He grabs onto Sebastian’s shoulders to spin him around and presses him up against the wall, slamming their lips together before the German can speak. Sebastian’s fingers scratch against the skin of his arm, his hips buck against Daniel's to rub their hard cocks together. Daniel bites down on Sebastian's lip, tugging it between his teeth before he trails his mouth down to kiss at his neck.  
  
"God it feels like forever since we've been this close"  
  
Sebastian mumbles, and in response Daniel presses himself closer. He flicks his tongue against Sebastian’s skin, the hint of champagne still lingers on his neck. Sebastian’s fingers curl into his wet hair to push him closer. Daniel smiles against his skin and takes it into his mouth, biting and sucking on it until he's happy the purple mark is prominent enough against his skin. Sebastian whines in response.  
  
"Aren't you going to fuck me yet Daniel? Nice and hard like you did at Red Bull?"  
  
"Watch your mouth Vettel, or you'll be making yourself come tonight"  
  
He drops his hand down to brush against the inside of Sebastian’s thigh, to tease the skin and gently catch his fingers against Sebastian’s cock. He eventually curls his hand fully around Sebastian’s cock, pumping it slowly as his other hand rests on the curve of his ass. Sebastian sighs in content, his fingers scratch down Daniel's back.  
  
"I've missed you"  
  
Sebastian whispers, his eyes fluttering shut when Daniel presses his first finger inside. Daniel smiles down at him, gently opening Sebastian up, as soft as when it was his first time. He feels Sebastian clench around him, and fights back the urge to just bend him over there and then.  
  
"I've missed you too"  
  
Daniel replies, pressing another finger inside, his lip quirking up into a smirk when Sebastian lets out a moan. He can feel Sebastian opening up around him, and carefully removes his fingers to wrap them around his thighs, lifting Sebastian up and forcing his legs around his waist.  
  
"We haven't done this position in a while have we? Forgot how big and strong you were Daniel"  
  
Sebastian says, but his voice trails out into a whimper when Daniel eases his cock inside. He feels perfect around Daniel, and he takes the time to relish in the feeling of Sebastian clenching around him, the rare times that Sebastian will let down his walls and let Daniel have so much control. He starts to move his hips slowly, helping Sebastian by lifting him up slightly, before the German will push back down in response. Sebastian cries softly everytime Daniel thrusts up into him, the sounds muffled by the skin of Daniel's shoulder. He feels Sebastian bite down, taking the skin between his teeth and nibbling on it to keep his cries quiet - their son is just next door, he wouldn't want him to hear. Sebastian clenched around his cock, and Daniel is already struggling to stop himself from coming. He wraps his free hand back around Sebastian’s cock, spreading the pre come out with his thumb and rubbing it across the tip, working up friction across the sensitive skin until Sebastian starts to melt beneath his touches. The steam is still rising, the hot water splashing across their bodies only increasing the warmth and sweat. Daniel works his hand quicker, flicking his wrist to the side slightly, in the way he knows has Sebastian writhing and begging him to come.  
  
"God, you don't know how good you feel Sebastian, so tight and wet around my cock"  
  
Daniel growls, biting on his lip in an attempt to relieve the pleasure.  
  
"Fuck, stop talking like that-"  
  
"Like what Sebastian? Do you not want to hear how hard you make me? How you always have my cock dripping and even after fucking you it's still never enough?"  
  
Sebastian moans out, his nails scratching against the skin of Daniel's back, and he feels the German shaking slightly in his arms.  
  
"Daniel, please let me come, I can't-"  
  
Daniel silences his words with a kiss, rubbing the palm of his hand against the head of Sebastian’s cock, until he finally starts to spasm in his arm, the hot sticky liquid covering his hand. Sebastian’s eyes stay closed, his mouth open to take in long breaths and his cheeks flushed bright red. Daniel waits a moment for him to calm down, his cock weeping inside of Sebastian.  
  
"Come on Daniel... Don't you want to come?"  
  
Sebastian sighs, his eyes fluttering open to look down at Daniel. Daniel bites down on his lip and starts thrust his hips up once more, Sebastian feeling tighter and tighter after ever move, and it soon becomes too much for him. He comes with a cry of Sebastian’s name, his nails scratching against the skin of his thighs as his cock pulses inside of him. He holds Sebastian there for a moment as he comes down off his high, panting into the steam filled air before he gently slides out of Sebastian and places him back down on the floor. He presses a kiss against Sebastian’s forehead as they finally get a proper shower, to clean off the sweat and smell from today's race.  
  


* * *

  
When Daniel finally settles down in bed, Sebastian curled up by his side and a movie softly playing in the background, a quiet knock on the door draws him away. He sighs quietly, Sebastian’s hand wraps around his arm to try and stop him, but he shakes him off and heads over to open the door. He's surprised to see Max outside, his eyes red and slightly irritated - almost as if he'd been crying. Daniel steps to the side to let him join them. He watches his son sit down on the edge of the bed, can see the emotions across his face, and he curls his arms around Max just as he starts to cry.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong sunshine?"  
  
Daniel whispers , holding his son tightly and rocking him gently in his arms - just how he did when he was a baby. Sebastian pulls himself out of bed and sits on the opposite side, curling his own arms around Max's tiny frame.  
  
"Stop crying my kleine Maus, what's wrong?"  
  
Max eventually lifts his head away from Daniel's shoulder, rubbing his sleeve across his eyes to rid the tears.  
  
"It's just so hard to take this in and hold in my emotions, I've been ho-holding them in since the podium..."  
  
He says softy, glancing up at Daniel with a small smile. He pulls his son back into a tight hug, resting his head against his chest and running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"It's okay to cry Max, your father was an emotional wreck when he won his championship"  
  
Sebastian punches his hand against Daniel's arm in response, which gains a quiet laugh from Max. They don't say anything after that, Daniel continues to gently rock his son in his arms, Sebastian runs his hand up and down his arm, until soon enough quiet snores fill the room. Daniel kisses the top of his sons head.  
  
"I'm so proud of you Maximillian"  
  
He whispers, carefully lifting the 18 year old up into his arms.  
  
"Do you want to pull the sofa bed out?"  
  
Sebastian whispers back, glancing over to the sofa against the wall. Daniel nods in response. Sebastian quietly fixes the extra bed up, grabbing two pillows from the cupboard and fluffing them up before placing them down onto the sheets. He pulls the duvet back, and Daniel gently places his son down on the bed, pulling the covers over his body and making sure he's tucked in. He sits in the edge of the bed, smiling down at his sleeping son.  
  
"He's still a child Sebastian, he puts on such a brave face for the media and the team, but in reality he's still like the 8 year old boy we had to look after"  
  
Daniel whispers, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead before standing up to turn the lights off. He settles down in his own bed next to Sebastian, curling their hands together as his eyes flutter shut.  
  
"He's always going to be our little boy Daniel, even in 20 years he'll still be our little boy"  
  
"I know Sebastian, I just worry for him"  
  
"Hey, he's a Ricciardo-Vettel, he's just as strong as you"  
  
Daniel smiles slightly, the depths of sleep already tugging at his eyelids.  
  
"Goodnight darling, I love you"  
  
"I love you too Sebastian, and our little Maximillian"  
  
Daniel mumbles into the pillows, before he finally falls asleep from the exhaustion, the soft smile still across his face as he sleep through the night surrounded by the people he loves most in this world.

 

 


End file.
